


Door Knob

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Door Knob<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 162<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> Jocelyn, McCoy<br/><b>Warnings:</b> A little bit of angst<br/><b>Summary:</b> This is how it ends.<br/><b>A/N:</b> Written for the <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/"><b>bridge2sickbay</b></a></span> prompt - Household Items</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Knob

Leonard sunk to the floor. Sliding down the door. The cool wood and smooth paint effect totally lost on him. All he could feel was the anger radiating from inside the room.

He sat on the floor, legs sprawled in front of him and one arm raised and hand gripped tightly around the door knob.

Jocelyn had forced him out of the room with the anger of her words. The vitriol almost becoming physical. He could feel the words forming a solid shape as they flowed out of her mouth with almost no pauses. Jocelyn was uncaring about the spit that was flying out and landing on him. Her normal poised and perfect actions now full of passion and untamed.

So here he was, the other side of a door. Over. Everything over. So he sat, holding onto that door knob, hoping that it would turn and open so he could try and fix things. It stayed closed all through the night.


End file.
